shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Clintasha
Clintasha is the het ship between Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff from the Marvel Cinematic Universe fandom. Canon Before Natasha worked for S.H.I.E.L.D., she gained a reputation as one of the world's greatest assassins. Recognizing her as a threat, Nick Fury sent Clint to kill her. Instead, seeing her skill, he recommended that she be considered for S.H.I.E.L.D. recruitment. She then defected from Russia and joined S.H.I.E.L.D., starting a lifelong friendship with Clint. The two were partnered together for countless missions. She was one of the very few people who knew about his family. The Avengers Natasha was on a mission to gather intel about General Georgi Luchkov when she received a call from Agent Phil Coulson, who asked her to come in. She initially refused, saying that she was "in the middle of an interrogation." When Coulson mentioned that Clint was in trouble, Natasha immediately changed her mind. She displayed concern for him while he was under Loki's control, even asking Loki himself what he planned to do to him. Natasha fought against a mind-controlled Clint when he infiltrated the helicarrier. The two were evenly matched until Natasha resorted to guerilla tactics and slammed his head against a metal bar, disorienting him. She then punched him in the face and knocked him out. When Clint woke up, he was free from Loki's control; Natasha had hit him hard enough to free him. She stayed by his side while he recovered, and she comforted him in his guilt of what he'd done while brainwashed. They fought alongside each other during the Battle of New York and drove off together afterwards. Age of Ultron When Clint was injured in battle, Natasha rushed to his side to dress his wounds. After the battle at the salvage yard in Africa, Clint found Natasha still dazed from the nightmare vision Wanda had inflicted upon her, and helped her to the Quinjet. After flying the team to his farmhouse, he helped Natasha walk inside. His kids ran up to her and greeted her as Auntie Nat. Later, during the Battle of Seoul, when Natasha was captured by Ultron, Clint refused to leave without her, needing to be ordered by Steve to leave. He became worried while she was missing, and resorted to old-school spy techniques to find her. They fought alongside each other during the Battle of Sokovia, and Clint mentioned to her his plans to work on his house. Civil War Though he was retired at the time of the Sokovia Accords, Clint joined Steve Rogers' team of rebel Avengers. He and Natasha subsequently fought each other at the Leipzig-Halle Airport. The two pulled their punches as they fought, according to Wanda Maximoff, as they didn't want the fight to get in the way of their friendship. Infinity War Avengers: Endgame Clint is with his family when the snap happens. Five years later, Clint is hunting and executing every bad guy he comes across as a non-stop killing machine. Natasha is heartbroken that she couldn't reach him in his grief and keeps tabs on him, despite Rhodey trying to dissuade her to save her the heartache. In the status rapport where Rhodey tells Natasha this, she insists she's fine and they hang up, upon which Nat breaks down in tears. Steve drops in and also tries to convince Nat to move on, albeit admitting he has a hard time with that himself. Most of Nat's pain of the snap seems to stem from the feeling of losing Barton to his grief, so when Scott appears and presents a solution, Nat is adamant that it work and almost devastated when Tony is unwilling to help. Steve, Scott and Nat seek out Bruce to help them, but they experience mixed results. Meanwhile, Tony has worked out the mechanics and feels that he has to try to bring everyone back. They bring in reinforcements, including Thor. Nat goes to Tokyo to find Clint and catches up with him as he executes a Japanese mobster. He senses her presence and says, without turning around, that she shouldn't be there. She tells him they have a possible solution and Clint is almost destroyed by the notion of it, agreeing to come with her to Avengers Headquarters. Scott feels unprepared to do the test-jump through time and Barton volunteers, which, despite his murder crusade, nobody objects to. He makes the jump successfully and returns confused, lying on the floor heaving. Nat runs to him and slides onto the floor to his side, telling him that he's back with them, that he's alright. Clint tells her and everyone that it worked. When Clint and Natasha arrive at Vormir for the soul stone, they fought over who should sacrifice themselves. When Clint jumped off the cliff, Natasha jumped off after him. Clint tried to get her back on the cliff but fails. Natasha told him to let her go and that it was okay. She propelled herself off the cliff and Clint ultimately retrieved the Soul Stone. Comics Before they were heroes, Natasha and Clint met and fought against Tony Stark and Peter Parker. When Natasha was injured during one of their fights, Clint retreated and took her to safety. While she recovered, she began to fall in love with Clint, which weakened her loyalty to Russia. When her employers learned the truth, they had her gunned down and sent to the hospital, which convinced Clint to abandon his criminal ties and join the Avengers. They continued their relationship when she joined the team as well, though it became strained as Clint was usually too busy with the Avengers to pay attention to her. They ultimately decided to end the relationship, though Clint still loved her. Moments Captain America: The Winter Soldier * Natasha wears an arrow necklace as a show of friendship. Quotes Fanon Many shippers claim the way that Clint talks to her and the way Natasha immediately helps once she's heard that Clint has been "compromised" are signals of their love. Loki, the villain, also appears to notice their relationship, saying, "Is this love, Agent Romanoff?" Many shippers say that Natasha is in denial. Shippers have also noticed that Natasha is wearing an arrow necklace in Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Those that shipped the two were disappointed when Avengers: Age of Ultron revealed Clint was married and had a family. Nonetheless, the ship remains highly popular in the fandom. On AO3, Clintasha is the second most written ship for Clint, and the most written for Natasha. It is also the fourth most written pair in The Avengers (Marvel Movies) and The Avengers - All Media Types tags, and the fifth most written in the Marvel Cinematic Universe tag. Because of Natasha's red and Clint's archery skills, a few fans have had them as the parents of Merida DunBroch from Disney Pixar's Brave. Just as there have been those who have had Loki as the father of Elsa from Frozen and Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians, through their ice powers. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Clint/Natasha (Avengers Movies) tag on FanFiction.net :Clint/Natasha (Marvel Comics) tag on FanFiction.net :Hawkeye/Black Widow (Avengers Cartoon) tag on FanFiction.net :Natasha/Clint (Avengers Comics) tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : : : : : : Trivia * Clint named one of his sons; Nathaniel, after Natasha. Gallery screenshots endgameclintasha.gif|Endgame 4clintasha.gif|Endgame 4natclint.gif|Endgame 4clintnat.jpg|Endgame 4clintnat.gif|Endgame CW Clintasha (1).gif|Civil War stills 4clintasha.jpg Avengers - Clintasha (The Avengers).jpg Variations :WinterWidowHawk refers to the ship between Bucky Barnes, Natasha and Clint Notes and references Navigation Category:Clintasha